yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 155
"Return of the Supreme King, Part 3", known as "Rainbow Neos VS Yubel Ultimate Form" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fifty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime and the "final episode" to be dubbed. It first aired in Japan on October 3, 2007 and in the US on July 12, 2008. Summary Jaden continues his final confrontation with Yubel, having just Summoned "Rainbow Neos". By using one of its effects, Jaden puts the cards in Yubel's Graveyard back into her Deck, preventing "Samsara Lotus" from reviving itself, in turn preventing the effect of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from triggering. Jaden successfully overcomes "Terror Incarnate", only to have this trigger the Summon of "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare". Yubel herself merges with this new form, appearing out of one of the dragon's horns. In the Japanese version, Yubel questions why Jaden is using Jesse's cards and directly states that she believes that the love Jaden once gave Yubel now belongs to Jesse. Yubel uses her powers to allow Jaden to view the distant past, and their full history is finally disclosed. In a past life, Jaden was a resident (prince in the dub) of an unnamed Kingdom. In this life, Yubel was human, a young girl. The King tasks Yubel with protecting Jaden from The Light of Destruction until he is mature enough to utilize his innate powers as The Supreme King to eradicate The Light. To do so, Yubel must equip herself with armor from a hideous dragon. Jaden's past life pledges his love to Yubel, and states he will love her for all time (in the dub, the prince promises to keep Yubel by his side). In the present, Jaden tells Syrus to let everyone else know he is sorry for all the trouble he caused them. He promises to return soon, but first he must help Yubel. Jaden disappears in a wall of rainbow light, and Syrus weeps. Jaden is next seen within the wall, and continues his Duel with Yubel. She activates "Super Polymerization" and intends to fuse the twelve dimensions together and destroy them all. Jaden chains his "Spiritual Fusion" to the "Chain Material" she had played - allowing him to choose the Fusion Material Monsters. He chooses his soul and Yubel's. This unites Yubel with The Supreme King forever, fulfilling her wish and preventing the destruction of all existence. The portals between dimensions close, and nearly everyone is transported back to Duel Academy. The exceptions are Bastion Misawa, who chose to stay with Tania, as well as Adrian, Echo and Zane, who appear to have truly died. Jaden himself also does not reappear. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Yubel Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 14: Jaden Jaden activates the third effect of "Rainbow Neos" to send the top card of his Deck ("Elemental Hero Necroshade") to the Graveyard and returns all cards in Yubel's Graveyard to her Deck. He then activates his face-down "Arms Hole" to send the top card of his Deck ("Necro Gardna") to the Graveyard and add "Rainbow Veil" from his Deck to his hand, however he won't be allowed to Normal Summon or Set any monsters this turn. Jaden then activates "Rainbow Veil" and equips it to "Rainbow Neos". Now if "Rainbow Neos" battles a monster, that monster's effects will be negated during the Battle Phase only. "Rainbow Neos" attacks "Yubel - Terror Incarnate". Due to the effect of "Rainbow Veil", the effects of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" are negated until the end of the Battle Phase, however Yubel activates her face-down "Fiend Rose" and equips the latter to "Yubel - Terror Incarnate". Due to the second effect of "Fiend Rose", "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" is not destroyed and Yubel takes no Battle Damage. Turn 15: Yubel Yubel draws. She then activates the third effect of "Spell Chronicle" to remove two Chronicle Counters and make Jaden select one of the remaining cards removed by "Spell Chronicle". Jaden selects "Mystical Space Typhoon", so the latter is added to Yubel's hand. Yubel then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Rainbow Veil". "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" attacks "Rainbow Neos", but Jaden removes from play "Necro Gardna" from his Graveyard to negate the attack. Turn 16: Jaden Jaden draws "Fifth Hope" and subsequently activates it to return "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Sparkman", "Prisma", and "Neos" from his Graveyard to his Deck and draw two cards. The second effect of "Spell Chronicle" activates, giving it a Chronicle Counter. Jaden then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. He then activates the first effect of "Rainbow Neos" to send "Clayman" to the Graveyard and returns all monsters Yubel controls to her Deck. Since "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" has left the field, its final effect activates, allowing Yubel to Special Summon "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" in Attack Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" cannot be Summoned when "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" is returned from the field to the Deck. This monster has the same first effect of "Yubel" and "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" and Yubel will take no Battle Damage from battles involving "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare". Also, when this monster battles a face-up Attack Position monster, that monster will be destroyed at the end of the Damage Step and Jaden will take damage equal to its ATK. Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 17: Yubel Yubel draws. "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" attacks "Rainbow Neos", but Jaden activates his face-down "Alchemy Cycle" to reduce the ATK of "Rainbow Neos" to 0 ("Rainbow Neos": 4500 → 0/3000) and prevent it from being destroyed by battle. The attack ends in a stalemate. After damage calculation, "Alchemy Cycle" removes "Rainbow Neos" from play and allows Jaden to draw one card.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Alchemy Cycle" is a Normal Trap, not a Counter Trap. In addition, the ATK of all monsters on its player's side of the field are reduced to 0, the monsters are not removed from play but a card can be drawn for each monster the card targets that is destroyed by battle that turn. Yubel then Sets a card. Turn 18: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Neos". He then uses the effect of "Elemental Hero Necroshade" to Normal Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position without Tributing. Jaden then Sets two cards. Turn 19: Yubel Yubel draws. "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" attacks "Elemental Hero Neos", but Jaden activates his face-down "Mirage Tube" to negate the attack of "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" and inflict damage to Yubel equal to the ATK of "Elemental Hero Neos" (Yubel 2900 → 400).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Mirage Tube" only inflicts 1000 damage and does not negate attacks. The second effect of "Spell Chronicle" activates, giving it a second Chronicle Counter. Yubel then activates the third effect of "Spell Chronicle to remove two Chronicle Counters and make Jaden select one of the remaining cards removed by "Spell Chronicle". She believes Jaden will select "Grinder Golem", but Jaden selects "Super Polymerization", so the latter is added to Yubel's hand. Yubel then activates her face-down "Chain Material" which will allow her to use monsters on her side of the field, in her hand, in her Deck, and in her Graveyard as Fusion Material Monsters when she performs a Fusion Summon this turn, but those Fusion Material Monsters will be removed from play. Yubel chooses twelve monsters, each with a consecutive Level from 1 to 12 (which represent the twelve dimensions): "Grave Squirmer", "Giant Germ", "Chaos Core", "Phantom of Chaos", "Dark Summoning Beast", "Infernal Incinerator", "Maju Garzett", "Lava Golem", "Infernal Flame Emperor", "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", "Gate Guardian", and "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" and activates "Super Polymerization" to fuse all 12 dimensions and Fusion Summon "Super Fusion God"In the TCG/''OCG'' and during all previous and future appearances of this card, one must discard a card to activate it. Despite this, Yubel was not shown to do so., but Jaden activates his face-down "Spiritual Fusion" in response to the activation of "Chain Material", allowing Jaden to select the Fusion Material Monsters used for the Fusion Summon of "Super Polymerization". Jaden chooses to fuse himself with Yubel. After "Super Polymerization" fuses Jaden and Yubel's souls, the Duel ends with no result. Differences in adaptations * This was the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX to be dubbed in English. As a result, the ending was edited to imply that Jaden had perished after his duel with Yubel rather than voluntarily choosing to stay behind. While the final scene of the episode was silent in the original, the dub adds audio of Syrus grimly stating that Jaden is "among the stars". This grim ending was a bit of black humor on the part of 4Kids Entertainment, who was upset about being forced to abandon GX in favor of the largely untested Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's by Konami and TV Tokyo. 4Kids felt that TV Tokyo had "killed" their product, so they would respond in kind by "killing" Jaden. The dub of Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time later showed that Jaden was alive and well, although the movie's introduction did not allude to any of Jaden's exploits following his duel with Professor Viper. Mistakes * In the dub, after Yubel activates Chain Material, "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" was shown to be a WIND monster on her Duel Disk * In both versions, Yubel calls "Spiritual Fusion" a Counter Trap Card, but it is actually a normal Trap Card. * "Infernal Incinerator" does not appear in the dubbed version of the "Chain Material" sequence. Instead, "Gate Guardian" appears, and "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" appears in place of "Gate Guardian" (this time, as a DARK monster). This means that, in the dub, no Level 6 monster was used. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes